


Flustered

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: He’s just a guy. Just a regular, ordinary guy.  You knew you were only fooling yourself. He wasn’t just any old guy—he was Steve Rogers. The Steve Rogers. The man that every woman wanted, and every man wanted to be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Flustered

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – He's just a guy. Just a regular, ordinary guy. You knew you were only fooling yourself. He wasn't just any old guy—he was Steve Rogers. The Steve Rogers. The man that every woman wanted, and every man wanted to be. 

**Warnings** – Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 929

**Notes:** Italics are internal dialogue.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

_You can do this, YN. He's just a guy. Just a regular, ordinary guy._

YN knew she was only fooling herself. He wasn't just any old guy—he was Steve Rogers. The Steve Rogers. The man that every woman wanted, and every man wanted to be.

Whenever she walked into the same room as him, she felt heat spread throughout her entire body as her heart began to race wildly beneath her chest. She'd been in love with him since the day she'd met him, but he seemed oblivious to that fact.

He turned when he heard her footsteps and gave her a heart-stopping smile. "Morning, YN."

_For the love of God, don't do anything stupid, YN._

"Good morning, Steve," she said with an even voice.

_See? You can do this. It's not that hard. Just act like he's anyone else but the man you dream about every night._

"Any plans for the day?" he asked as he poured milk over his Corn Flakes.

_How can he look so good fixing a bowl of cereal? Why do his biceps have to bulge like that? It's the shirts. Those shirts are just way to tight—he's going to cause a scene if he keeps insisting on wearing clothes that tight._

"YN?" Steve asked as his eyebrows raised in concern.

Realizing that she'd allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts again, she forced herself to concentrate on what he'd just said. 

Dismissing his concern with a wave of her hand she walked over to the refrigerator to grab a carton of yogurt. "Sorry, long night. What did you say?"

_Nice save, YN. That was actually pretty smooth._

"I asked if you had any plans for the day," he repeated as he turned and propped a hip against the counter to watch her.

_Why was he asking? Was he just being nice, or did he have something in mind? Get a grip, YN, it's not like he's going to ask you out in the middle of the kitchen._

"Uh," she muttered as she tried to figure out how to respond. "No. . .um. . .I don't think so. What about you?"

A slight blush spread across his cheeks as he dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Well," he began, stretching out the word as he tried to work up his courage. "I was thinking—if you're not busy, of course—that you might want to catch a movie with me this afternoon."

_Holy shit, YN, he is asking you out! What are you going to do? Don't just stand there! Say something!_

"Um. . .yeah. . .that sounds great."

She was so flustered, she forgot she was holding the yogurt in her hand until she accidentally squeezed it too hard. The lip popped off and a glob of pink goo splattered all over the floor in front of her.

She reached for the towel laying by the sink at the same time he did. Their hands brushed against one another's and their eyes locked. Embarrassment washed over her from both the spilled yogurt and from being in such close proximity to him.

_What are you going to do now, genius? You can't just stand here and stare at him forever. Move!_

He'd never been this close to her, and his head was starting to swim as he looked into her beautiful eyes. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to kiss her, but he didn't want to come on too strong and scare her off. She had always been friendly toward him, but it wasn't like she went out of her way to spend time with him.

As he debated his next move, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be as frozen in place as him. Was there a possibility that she was just as shy as he was? Could she actually share his feelings?

Without thinking, her tongue darted out to lick her suddenly dry lips. It was a nervous habit, but one that caused his gaze to drop from her eyes to her lips.

_YN, why is he looking at you like that? Is he going to kiss you?_

Her question was answered when he leaned forward and tentatively brushed his lips across hers. Shock coursed through her system causing her eyes to grow even wider before her baser needs took over. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her and began to deepen the kiss.

_What are you doing? You're moving too fast, you idiot. Wait a second. Oh, he's kissing you back. Never mind. You go girl!_

"It's about damn time," Bucky announced as he walked into the kitchen. "If I had to watch the two of you dance around each other for much longer, I wasn't sure what I was going to do." He stopped and tilted his head. "Probably lock you two in a room together. Yeah, that would've been a good idea."

"Bucky," Steve warned as he broke away from YN and turned to glare at his best friend.

_Oh my God. Does everyone know?_

"Relax, punk," Bucky said as he clapped his friend on the back. "You two are cute together."

Steve turned back to look at YN and a goofy grin spread across his face.

_This is happening—it's really happening. This is the best day of your life, YN, so you'd better enjoy it while you can._

With a smile, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again. "So, about that movie?"

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 49 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! This prompt was a little tricky seeing as how I write Reader Inserts! So, I improvised and added a ton of internal dialogue. Not sure if this counts, but it turned out super cute (in my opinion). What do you all think? Does this count? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
